Delic x Hibiya
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: This wasn't Delic's first time meeting Hibi, but it was the first time he had admitted that.  SMUT AHOY


A/n: Yes, I really _couldn't_ think of a name for this. :| Other then just.. the pairing. Feh. Enjoy~ You'll see this up on my account soon enough

Disclaimer: To whom it may concern, I don't own Durarara!, the Durarara! Fandom, Delic, or Hibiya. Delic is enough of a pervert, he doesn't need my help~ Although I can't say that I wouldn't enjoy any show he puts on.

Summary: This wasn't Delic's first time meeting Hibi, but it was the first time he had admitted **that.**

Delic sighed, his pink-tipped cigarette hanging from his lip slightly. It was.. boring, to say the least. Izaya was off with Shizuo, probably, either trying to kill him or do something else to him, although he had to admit that it wasn't hard to see what the two wouldn't admit. But it wasn't any of his business since it didn't seem like he could get either of them in a way that he could want. Psyche was off with Tsugaru somewhere for the day, so it simply just left Delic to do whatever he could to entertain himself. Not that there seemed to be much to do. Even in Ikebukuro.

Suddenly a neigh of a horse and the clopping of hooves on pavement, not to mention the sudden glimpse of gold made Delic think of the Dullahan at first. But as the figure came into view more, he couldn't help but grin slightly. It was Hibiya. Ah~ Things just took a turn for the interesting now. "Hello, Hibiya~" Delic said, refraining from purring the other's name out since it probably would scare him off slightly. Especially since Hibiya had come from the direction of Izaya's usual haunt in Ikebukuro. The only way he knew it was because Shizuo sometimes just wouldn't _shut up_about it. Ah~ That had been a fun time, especially since he had shut Shizuo up with a kiss. Shizuo had, of course, recoiled in shock- and maybe something else- and had covered his mouth with the sleeve of his bartender outfit. He had forgotten what they had said to each other, but it was the _look_that remained in his mind.

"You! Commoner!" A suddenly voice, that seemed to hold a little bit of authority to it, broke him out of the thoughts of him catching Shizuo in a kiss by surprise. "Commoner?" Delic repeated, raising one slim blond brow, looking up at the source of the voice. Who else but Hibiya. Sitting high upon his horse, which he called Alfred for some odd reason, looking down upon Delic with a disapproving frown. Delic couldn't help but let out a light laugh, and that seemed to irk Hibiya slightly. "What are you laughing at? I was not being funny!"

"I know." Delic said simply. "Then kindly please move out of my way!" Delic didn't budge. "Why?" "Because I said so!" Obviously it wasn't a good enough reason for Delic, not that it would be a good enough reason for most people.

"Hmm.. Well, Hibiya-sama~ I have to wonder.." Delic said, pausing slightly, causing Hibiya to look down at him once again, confusion in his golden eyes. "Yes? Wonder what?" Hibiya had been told from Izaya, for the most part anyways, to be careful around a version of Shizuo that was clad in pink and white and smoked cigarette, or just smoked, with pink smoke from them. And Delic was, naturally, the perfect description of that person. Delic took of his pink shades, tucking them in his pocket for a moment. A quick glance around made Delic certain that they were alone, and in a secluded area. Actually, they were, for some reason, near Izaya apartment.

"Well?" Hibiya insisted and that made Delic chuckle. "Hold your.. horses.. Hibi-chan~" "H-HIBI-CHAN?" Hibiya seemed outraged at the nickname and was about to turn Alfred to leave again when Delic spoke again. "You know, I have to wonder. I see you on your horse so much, it makes me wonder if it's comfortable to ride him like that all the time." Hibiya gave Delic a curious look. "I'm curious as to what it feels like. Do you mind if I try and see what it's like?" At the question, Hibiya was immediately suspicious of Delic's intentions, but then again it seemed that he, even being a commoner, was able to understand that riding Alfred was a special thing. At least, that was Hibiya's logic at work.

Still feeling a bit suspicious, Hibiya agreed. "Fine, you may see what it's like, commoner, but I'll have you know that I am not going to dismount from Alfred." Oh how he did not see the ulterior motives in Delic's eyes. For Delic, he almost laughed and Hibiya's naivety. For some reason, since the first time that he'd seen 'His royal highness Hibiya' he'd wanted into those rather.. short looking balloon-like pants. And of course, Delic being Delic, it irked and bugged him right down to his.. bones that he wasn't able to actually get into those pants, that he wasn't faced with the opportunity to do so, that he just _couldn't_.

Ignoring that fact, Delic chuckled and smiled up at Hibiya. "Thank you, Hibiya~" Delic said somewhat politely before hopping up onto the horses back. "Hey! Be careful! Alfred is a loyal steed and needs to be treated with respect! Almost as much as myself." Delic sat there for a moment, placing his hand to his chin. "Just as I thought." He said, Hibiya giving him another confused look. "It's not really all that comfortable.." Hibiya easily grew a bit angry with that. "As if a commoner would know the true comfort of a horse! And if you do not find it comfortable then why did you get on? If you're not comfortable then kindly get off!" Delic gave another laugh, perhaps a bit darker then the laugh. "Eh?" Hibiya said, his anger draining from him slowly. "What a naive prince you are~"

"Eh?" Hibiya said again, his face in confusion, still, even as the look on Delic's face changed. "I'm sure you're well aware of how much I've been wanting to get into your pants, and yet you just let me hop up behind you~ Just like that." Delic chuckled again, his hands going to places where Hibiya hadn't even thought of. "But I suppose that only makes you cuter~" Suddenly Delic's hands were undoing his cape, the material sliding from his shoulders and down onto the ground. Hibiya's face flushed immediately, trying to push Delic's insistent hands away. "W-What do you think you're doing? K-Knave! Cur!" Suddenly his shirt was parted and Delic's hands were stroking along the now bare chest. Delic chuckled again, dragging the smaller male more onto his lap now. "See~? Doesn't this feel better then simply sitting on your horse all the time?" Delic chuckled again, his hands still groping around while Hibiya flailed about, somehow managing to stay on Alfred's back the whole time. "N-No! Alfred is better! Much better!" The denial was clear in his voice, but still he struggled and continued to flail about. "G-Get off of me! Get off of Alfred you filthy commoner!" "Hmm? You want me to get off? Even if I touch _here_?" With the last word, he emphasized it when he grasped Hibiya's pert nipples in his thumb and forefinger, pinching and squeezing them gently.

"A-Ah~!" Hibiya couldn't help but call out as a sudden feeling jolted through his body, making him tremble slightly. Delic chuckled too. "Hibi-chan's voice is cute too~" "W-Wha-?" "Especially when I do _this_." Delic again emphasized the last word with another pinch and squeeze to Hibiya's sensitive nipples. He chuckled and let out a purr of sorts. "Somehow, I have to wonder, if someone has touched you like this before.." "A-Ah~! N-Never! NGH~! B-Bastard.." That only made Delic purr more, his chuckle prominent in Hibiya's ear as he felt the other's clothed chest pressing against his back. "You know, I think you like this, don't you?" Hibiya couldn't utter a single, coherent word, instead only able to gasp out, his body heating, his face flushed as he trembled, and arousal shooting through his body.

Delic twisted Hibiya's nipples this time, feeling his own arousal becoming more and more prominent. "A-AH~!" "Oh my, Prince ~ You seem to be liking this. Look. You're nipples are already erect." Another twist, another cry torn from Hibiya's mouth, his body trembling even more. "You seem like such a naughty, dirty prince from where I'm at~" The words were whispered against Hibiya's ear and he could feel Delic's deft chin resting on his shoulder. "B-Bastard! NGH~! H-How dare you call -AH - a prince.. M-Me that! I-I - AH!- c-command you to release me! NGH! At once! I-If You don't I swear I-I will-"

"Oh? Any why's that?" Delic didn't expect an answer; instead he trailed a hand down more, groping at the front of Hibiya's pants. Somehow, he wasn't all the surprised to feel Hibiya's arousal already hard and begging for attention. Hibiya shuddered as that hand continued to rub, to squeeze, groping him through his pants. He could feel Delic's breath fanning out against his neck in a pant. More moans and other sounds were elicited from the golden-eyed prince. "Mmm~ Hibi-chan~ You seem to be feeling rather.. perverted at the moment, ne? You're already so hard~ you just seem to be asking for attention down there." Without warning though, Delic suddenly took his hands and opened up Hibiya's pants, revealing the flushed, aroused length that sprang forward from its confines. "Perhaps we can just see how much you really want this."

Perhaps Delic was being a bit cruel in the way that he was treating Hibiya, but Delic wasn't, usually, the most caring lover in the first place. "N-Noo.. St-stop.." Hibiya whined out before he suddenly felt Delic's lips at his neck. Hibiya's eyes flew open as soon as he felt Delic's hand wrap around his arousal, one hand going and sliding under his lag. His body shuddered and trembled beneath the onslaught. And he found himself grasping the male's collar as he felt a tongue travel along his neck, rather then pushing the other away. Something made him cling to the man, something other then the lewd activity they were sharing. "H-Huaaah~ D-Delic!" He called out, his senses slowly becoming overloaded.

That hand continued to stroke him to completion even as he called out the other man's name. "St-Stop! W-We'll traumatize A-AH-lfred!" Delic heard the slight pleading tone in the other's voice, and he could honestly care less about the horse. "Who care about the horse? There are only a few things I want, Hibi-chan.." Delic panted out against Hibiya's ear, biting and kissing it lightly, causing the male in his arms to shiver and shake more.

The hand began to pick up pace, stroking more, squeezing lightly. "N-Ngh~! De-Deli.. _haah_.. D-Delic~!"

Delic grit his teeth together, his hand now going as fast as it could go, Hibiya's clinging breathlessly to him as he was obviously reaching his completion. Hibiya squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the pleasure swamp and overflow. "N-Nyaaaah~!" Hibiya cried out loudly as he came, his release spurting out in thick, hot white streams. As Delic felt Hibiya's release come, and begin, he couldn't help but say something that he would never admit. "The only thing.. I want.. is you. Hibiya."

They stayed like that for a moment; Hibiya completely spent and disheveled, in other words a complete and utter hot mess, still quivering. Delic sighed and hopped off of Alfred, Hibiya wrapping his arms around the horse slightly to keep from falling off as he leaned forward. Delic chuckled and turned to Hibiya who gazed at him through glazed golden eyes. "Mmm~ Thank you, Hibi-chan, for the ride. I have to say it was rather enjoyable~" Hibiya couldn't really utter anything coherent, his body shivering and shaking still as pleasure continued to swap him as he rode out the last vestiges of his release.

Delic chuckled to himself. "Just as I thought. Hibi-chan is much better then the horse~" He turned to leave but something caught him in his stride. "Haa~ D-Delic..." Came from Hibiya and that made Delic turn around, really taking in Hibiya's appearance. If Delic wasn't already aroused, then the mere sight of Hibiya like that, a complete hot mess, his face flushed, the sight itself so completely arousing and Delic suddenly felt it shoot straight down, his arousal now unable to ignore. "P-Please.. D-Delic.." Delic felt his heart, and his libido, thump at that request. How could he ignore it?

He stalked towards Hibiya once again, determined on finishing this. "Maybe another round with Hibi-chan couldn't hurt. Especially since you're in this state. It would be wrong of my to leave you like this." Delic chuckled and took Hibiya's face in his hands, the other's smaller hands grasping on his clothing when Delic took Hibiya's mouth with his own, their tongues tangling together immediately. "Mmmpph~" came from Hibiya, but he wasn't protesting at all. Shrugging out of his white jacket, he attacked Hibiya's neck with his mouth, leaving marks that would surely stay there for a while. "Nngh~ D-Delic.." Delic's mouth continued to tease the soft flesh of Hibiya's neck and collar as well as his tender earlobe, the smaller male shuddering under each touch, obviously aroused once more. With a growl Delic shed his tie and his pink shirt, as his headphones. "Hibi-chan~" Delic said, feeling those hands encircle around him, trembling slightly. He pulled away from Hibiya for a moment, but only to unbuckled his pants and shove them down. He easily removed the rest of Hibiya's clothing, after setting him down onto the ground of course, and the dark-haired prince stood there, body flushed pink, face completely red, exposed to Delic's hungry gaze.

Looking down at the ground, and squirming slightly, he glanced up at Delic. "D-Delic.. P-Please.. take me.." The words came out as a soft whisper, but Delic heard them well enough. He pulled Hibiya towards him, taking those lips with his even as they tangled their tongues together again, and their mix of saliva dribbling between them from their chins as they kissed. A hand moved to Hibiya's backside, causing the smaller to moan slightly before he slid a finger in between those cheeks, groaning when he found Hibiya's puckered entrance already slick and wet and _throbbing_with need.

Unable to resist, Delic slid a finger into that throbbing heat, feeling those muscles clamp around him right away. A-ahhnn.. D-Delic.." Hibiya panted out, grasping onto Delic's shoulders tightly even as he tried to push back onto that finger. "Mmm~ Hibi-chan~ Still such a dirty Prince. Already wet and waiting for me, ne?" Hibiya's face turned another shade of red, if possible, at the words, but he didn't deny it, but he only cried out again when Delic pushed in another finger past that tight ring of muscle. His fingers gripped and slid time and time again from Delic's broad shoulders, finger slipping as sweat gathered on that skin. "M-More.." Hibiya whined out, riding the fingers as the moved about inside of him, scissoring him, stretching him, trying to find that _one spot_. With a sudden loud gasp, his nails digging into Delic's shoulders, it was obvious what Delic had found.

He slid in a third finger, feeling Hibiya stiffen before he panted more, Delic knowing that it was a silent okay. He moved his fingers about more, casually brushing against the others prostrate this time. "P-Please.. D-Delic.. stop.. teasing.. Nghh~!" Hibiya said, his tone almost demanding compliance. Delic couldn't help but chuckle, feeling a little bit breathless himself as he felt his length throb with the need to be buried inside that tight, sweet hole. Trying to be slightly gentle, he laid Hibiya down on his back, watching the smaller shudder at the coolness of the ground that was beneath his back. He spread Hibiya's thighs and the smaller's breath hitched slightly when Delic positioned himself in between Hibiya's thighs. Hibiya squeezed his eyes shut, and grabbed at Delic's arms, nodding. With the okay to go, Delic grasped himself and slowly sunk the head in past the tight ring of muscles. He groaned and Hibiya cried out, his fingernails digging into Delic's arms. It took a while for Hibiya to adjust to the size, but nodded again, trying hard not to tense up as he felt the rest of Delic's length push in. He felt the head nudge at his prostrate and grit his teeth, moaning out from behind them still. His hand slowly relaxed from the death-grip that they had had on the other's arms, another signal that told Delic that it was fine to move.

With a nod, Delic moved his hips slowly, Hibiya writhing beneath him. Soon enough, the pace picked up, Delic's length stabbing at Hibiya's prostrate over and over again. Hibiya's legs had come and wrapped up around Delic's waist and back now, squeezing around him even as his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. "Ngh~! D-Delic! P-Please! AHN! More!" He cried out. Without a word, Delic's pace picked up again, now abusing Hibiya's prostate even more. "A-Aahh~! D-Delic!" Hibiya cried out, hand burying into Delic's blond hair, their mouths meeting once again. "H-Hibiya~!" Delic panted out, groaning slightly when he felt those muscles clamping around him. "I-I -AH! - N-need more, D-Delic!" With a silent understanding, and without breaking his pace, he reached between then and wrapped a hand around Hibiya's length, stroking and pump and squeezing it like he had earlier, but this time it was so much more.

"H-Hibi-chan~!" Delic cried out, thrusting feverishly into Hibiya as he felt those muscles clamp more around him with every other thrust. It was obvious now that Hibiya was going to come, and with the way Hibiya was clamping around him, squeezing him, he didn't think that he would be able to last much either. "Ah-AHN! D-DELIC!" Hibiya called out loudly, his legs tightening around Delic even as those muscles clamped more around the other's length, his release suddenly coming upon him. He arched his back, causing Delic to slide in at least a little bit more, white stars dancing behind his eyes as he came, dribbles of his own saliva sliding down his cheek. Delic still pumping into Hibiya, hand still stroking the last vestiges of the other's climax out of him, he gave a growl that certainly wasn't issued a lot, and he came deep within Hibiya, his muscles twitching even as he filled Hibiya up with his release. It took a few moments for them to calm enough to see, and they stayed like that for a while more.

Eventually, Delic pulled out of Hibiya, leaning back against the wall, dragging Hibiya against him to wrap his arms around him. Mmnmm.. Delic.." Hibiya murmured, now feeling sleepy. "Hibiya.. I'm not sharing you." And that's all that was said between them as Alfred kept guard and Delic covered himself and Hibiya with his jacket and Hibiya's cape.

But little did either know that the occupant of the closest apartment was none other then Orihara Izaya.


End file.
